


Congratulations

by Neptunium134



Series: Lansteban Hamilton (kinda) [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Affairs, M/M, Song: Congratulations (Hamilton), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Sergey confronts Esteban after news of the Gasly  Affair has gotten out.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, Esteban’s screwed.
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/le6Lmfj8SsQ

Sergey opened the door to Esteban’s driver room.

 

The Frenchman looked up from the replay he'd been watching and stood up.

 

“ _Sergey_ …"

 

The Russian closed the door behind him as Esteban walked over to him.

 

“ _E_ _steban_ …"

 

He shoved a copy of Esteban’s pamphlet at the Force India driver.

 

“ _Congratulations_."

 

Sergey pushed past Esteban headed over to the Frenchman's desk, picking up his Mercedes contract.

 

" _You have invented a new kind of stupid._ "

 

He put the paper down and looked at the picture of Esteban and Lance on the desk, Lance with his arms wrapped around Esteban’s neck, being piggybacked by the Frenchman. Both had massive grins on their faces, and you could clearly see the engagement ring on Lance’s finger.

 

" _A 'damage-you-can-never-undo' kind of stupid._ "

 

He pushed the frame down so the picture faced the desk. Esteban winced.

 

" _An 'open-all-the-cages-in-the-zoo' kind of stupid._ "

 

Sergey turned around to face Esteban, hand on his hip and glare in place.

 

" _Truly? You didn’t this through? Kind of stupid!_

 " _Let's review._ "

He sat on Esteban’s desk, holding two fingers up to him.

" _You took a rumour a few, maybe two, people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which NO-ONE has accused you. I begged you to take a break, you refused to._ "

 

He pushed himself off the desk. " _S_ _o scared of what your enemies will do to you-you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to! You know why Sebastian can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!_ " Sergey spat, shoving Esteban away from him.

 

" _So yeah, congratulations!_ " He headed towards the door, Esteban reached out to grab his hand.

 

" _Sergey…_ "

 

Sergey yanked his hand away. " _You've redefined your legacy. Congratulations._ "

 

" _It was an act of political sacrifice!_ " Esteban exclaimed as Sergey’s hand clasped the doorknob.

 

" _Sacrifice?_ " He whispered. " _I languished in a loveless team in Belgium, I lived only to read your letters,_ "

He turned around. " _I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives, and what did it get us?'._ "

 

He pulled his sleeve across his face. " _That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, but I'm back with Renault and I'm here to stay, and you know what I'm here to do?_ "

 

" _Sergey…_ " Esteban reached his hand out.

 

Sergey grabbed his arm and gave him a murderous look. " _I'm not here for you._ "

 

He shoved Esteban away. " _I know my teammate like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind, and a million years ago he said to me 'this one's mine!'._ "

Sergey stuck his finger into Esteban’s chest. " _So I stood by._ **_Do you know why?_** "

 

He stepped back. " _I love my teammate more than_ **_anything_** _in this life, I will choose his happiness over mine every time! Lance-_ "

 

Esteban looked away. " _Lance.._."

 

Sergey grabbed his shirt. " ** _Is the best thing in our lives,_** "

 

He pushed Esteban away again, pointing angrily. " ** _So never look past the fact you have been blessed with the best life!_** "

 

He clenched his fists at his sides. " _Congratulations._ " He spat, heading for the door again.

" _For the rest of your life, every 'sacrifice' you make is for my teammate, give him the best life_!"

 

He pulled open the door.

" _Congratulations_." He called over his shoulder as he drew the door to.

 

The door slammed shut, leaving Esteban in silence, tears streaming down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I can totally see all the drivers being super protective of Lance after this, and Lando would literally cling onto him.
> 
> Haha, welp, any requests for the rest of this series?


End file.
